Robotic automation can provide for increasing overall productivity and efficiency. However, in many manufacturing contexts both robots and workers may work alongside each other to provide human robot collaboration.
For example, consider automotive manufacturing where industrial robots and human workers may work together on a production line. Industrial robots such as industrial robotic arms may be used to perform various assembly tasks. However other tasks remain human tasks. One of the problems associated with such environments is safety. Various robot manufacturing equipment can exert tremendous force which has the potential to harm human workers. Therefore, what is needed are methods and systems which enhance safety during robot-human collaborations, especially in manufacturing facilties.